1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display system that is able to adjust one or more video parameters of a user-selected area on a monitor screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typical computer-related display systems use a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) monitor for displaying various types of data including video and text. For displaying video data such as motion pictures, graphics, and photographs on the CRT monitor, a reasonably high level of luminosity is often required because far more colors are used to provide realistic shading and variation in color. The increase in the luminosity range of the vide data on the CRT monitor makes the video image richer in contrast and brightness, improving the perceptual quality of the image.
However, compared to TV systems, the existing computer-related display systems such as CRT monitors or LCD displays usually do not provide enough luminosity when displaying the video data mentioned above. For example, when a video signal for an ordinary TV system (e.g., a broadcasting video signal or any other signal for display on a TV screen) is displayed on an ordinary CRT monitors, the brightness of the displayed image is typically too low and the image is too dark and shadowy. This is because the brightness parameters of the existing computer-related display systems are usually much less than those of the TV systems.
In order to obviate this problem, it would be highly desirable to have a display system that is able to increase the luminosity level of a user-selected area of a CRT monitor screen while retaining the luminosity of the all other areas at a relatively lower level. In this way, the perceptual image-quality of the user-selected area can be greatly improved without increasing the brightness of the entire monitor screen, providing a desirable solution to the above-mentioned problem.